


Coffee

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: After so many years, they met again.





	Coffee

In the middle of this crowded place, the hummed of the chime gets my attention from observing. My eyes gladly diverted to the guy who's slowly walking towards my phase. "Good day, sir!" I bowed with a smile.

He stopped by the counter. He wasn't smiling, he's wearing a cold facial expression instead. Slowly... my smile fades away. This guy who's standing in front has something in his aura. Somewhat, it gives me chills. "Sir, what is your order?" I anticipated his answer. He's just standing in front, staring at me. "Sir?" He flinched as he hears my voice. "Ah... Iced Americano." I tapped the monitor in front of me. "How many servings, sir?" I looked at him with a smile and once again... he was stunned. "Sir, how many servings?"

"O-only one." He bites his lips which changes his aura. From a cold city guy, he turns out to be a hot looking guy. I tucked my lips, staring at his lips. "Uhm, I said one." My thoughts crashed down upon hearing his voice. "Ah... yes, sir."

"Just a second... Uhm, a total of 5,592₩, sir." As I looked up, he was already reaching for his card. I bowed and accept it. "Ten minutes of serving, sir. You can sit for a while." I served his coffee right after ten minutes. I put down the tray with his coffee. "Enjoy your coffee, sir." I bowed and headed back to the counter.

-

"Five, four, three, two, one, times up!" I removed my apron and proceeds to the locker room. I changed my clothes from uniform to casual one. I stretched up my hands, "Hay... What a long day!" I fixed my things and went out of the store. "Time to go home..." I sang in boredom. As I walk through the light aisle, I saw a figure. A guy who's walking towards me. I tilted my head and ignored him when things happened just like a lightning. As I opened my eyes, he was already pinning me to the wall. "Y-yah... what are you doing?" I blinked repetitively.

I eyed the guy and he looks familiar. I think harder... "Y-you are the guy costumer a while ago right?" I'm confident that it's really him. He smirked and pinned his other arm on the wall. "Yes, that's me... Park Jaeseok." My ears panged and my eyes went wider. "How did you..." I paused at my own question... My uniform. "Who are you? What do you need from me? Money? Gadget?" I held my pockets and grabbed it but he leaned closer. "I... like... you." The atmosphere starts to heat up. "Are you insane?" I laughed sarcastically, trying to prevent the upcoming atmosphere. "I'm not." He answered blankly. "Stay away from me... uhh..." I don't know his name. He smirked. "I find it cute." He stood properly. "I'm Choi Sungyoon. Just call me Y." He offers a handshake. I cleared my throat and started to... "Run!"

"Hey! Jaeseok!" Y shouted from afar. He tries to chase me but I am so intelligent. I tricked him. I turned in every corner, luckily I memorized the way home. I looked back and he was already gone but when I faced the front again he was already there, walking while catching his breath. "Cornered." He smirked and grabbed my hands towards the light area. "Get your hands off me," I whined but his grip tightens.

"Have you really forgotten about me? I'm your favorite rabbit when we are in elementary." A kid with cute bunny teeth appeared in my thoughts. "Wattoki?"

"You remembered? It's me!" He smiled widely, showing his cute teeth. "Since then I like you... more than just a friend." My heart started to beat fast. I like him too and sadly, I realized it so late. I looked down. "Don't ever try to escape from me. You get it?" In a bench under the lamppost, he confessed. He intertwined his hands against mine. My heart beats faster out of nowhere. "I said, I like you and this is our first day." He slowly moved his face closer... until I felt his soft lips against mine. I admit it is the sweetest thing I got from my twenty-three years of existence. My eyes dramatically closed and start to follow his lead. This is the start of everything. "I love you, Sungyoon-ah."


End file.
